Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars
Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars is a crossover fighting game developed by Eighting and published by Capcom for the Wii gaming console. It was released in North America on January 26, 2010, in Japan on January 28, in Europe on January 29 and in Australia on February 4. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom is Capcom's seventh installment in its Vs. series, which includes the Marvel vs. Capcom and Capcom vs. SNK games. It was originally released exclusively in Japan as Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes (タツノコ VS. CAPCOM CROSS GENERATION OF HEROES?) for video arcades and the Wii in December 2008. Fan reception of the game incited Capcom to localize an updated version with help from Tatsunoko Production to deal with licensing issues involving the Tatsunoko characters. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars feature characters from the Japanese animation studio Tatsunoko Production and video game company Capcom. Like traditional fighting games, gameplay consists of attempting to knockout the opponent on a two-dimensional (2D) plane. This plane creates a 2.5D environment in conjunction with character models and backgrounds rendered with three-dimensional (3D) graphics—a first for the Vs. series. The game's control scheme combine attributes of both the Wii and of the Vs. series to create a simplified three-button attack system. It supports five different control options, two of which offer a more simplified control method. Gameplay The game is the seventh installment in the company's Vs. series, which includes the Marvel vs. Capcom and Capcom vs. SNK games. Each player has a team of four team of two and team of one, and players can switch their characters at any time, and even perform four and two special moves at the same time (which however uses up four and two special bars). However, large characters, such as Tatsunoko's Gold Lightan and Capcom's PTX-40A fight on their own without a partner. Producer Ryouta Niizuma announced the inclusion of minigames and the option for a simplified control scheme. The game has support for the Classic Controller and the Gamecube Controller as well. The buttons are listed as "Assist" "Weak" "Medium" and "Strong". Universal mechanics are similar to the previous Marvel vs. Capcom games. Characters can call their partner to do a predefined Variable Assist attack. Characters can tag with another character, performing an attack upon entry called a Variable Attack. Performing a Variable Counterattack also lets the player tag out with another character. Snapback is an attack that forces the opponent to switch characters should it land. Hyper Variable Combination lets characters of one team perform their Hyper moves, attacks that require a stock of level, at the same time, whereas Delayed Hyper Cancellation cancels a current Hyper move of the character with another Hyper move of the character's partner. Each character has a launcher to send the opponent to the air, allowing the character to do an Aerial Rave. There are also new universal techniques found in the game. Variable Aerial Rave lets the character switch to his or her partner while in mid-air. Mega Crash is a defensive maneuver that frees the character from the opponent while sacrifice a part of his or her life and two stocks of levels. Assault is an offensive variation of Mega Crash. Baroque is a mode where the character glows in rainbow color while sacrificing the red portion of the character's life - activating the mode cancels the current attack animation, allowing the player to extend combos and deal more damage relative to the amount of red life that is sacrificed. Baroque ends when the character doesn't do anything or when the character performs a Hyper move. The large characters (Gold Lightan and PTX-40A) cannot do the universal techniques that require a partner due to their single-character limit. From Tatsunoko properties From Capcom properties ;Notes :Viewtiful Joe is assisted by Sexy Silvia during his Six Machine Cannon hyper combo. Videos Basic Viewtiful Joe combo thumb|left|300px|Basic Viewtiful Joe combos Viewtiful Joe and Megaman Volnutt combos thumb|left|300px|Viewtiful Joe and Megaman Volnutt combos Trivia *Viewtiful Joe was included in Tatsunoko vs Capcom as a Wii exclusive character. *In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes, Viewtiful Joe's mini-game has the player(s) trying to take pictures of Joe as he quickly moves across the screen. *In addition to being a fan of Captain Blue, Joe is also a fan of Tatsunoko anime. **Joe suggests he and Ippatsuman should team up sometime. **He offers to take part in an opening with Ken the Eagle and the rest of his team as a horned owl, swallow, or a condor in his win quote against Ken. **Once he beats Polimar, Joe excitedly asks him if he could sign his helmet. **In his win quote after defeating Tekkaman, he gets excited and mentions he watches Tekkaman during reruns of his anime. *After Joe beats Gold/Silver Lightan, he mentions how Six Majin would want to learn some of Lightan's moves. External links * Official Japanese website * Official US website Category:Games